


it's a fucking french word you bitch

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Possible Klance, allura lives in england, coran is never there lol, cursing, ill add tags as i go, matts a fucking nerd, timezones are a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: coolninjasharpshooter: THE GOVERNMENT IS BEING RUN BY A CONSERVATIVE CELEBRITY WITH 0 GOVERNMENT EXPERIENCEcloutgoddess: we been knewshiroisdead: im nodding my headcoolninjasharpshooter: MOST POPULAR TV SHOWS AND FILMS ARE 80S INSPIRED OR SET IN THE 80Scloutgoddess: dont yall get this shit from twittershiroisdead: LET HIM SPEAK





	it's a fucking french word you bitch

**Author's Note:**

> okay I know the tag said klance but I'm not sure about that yet but uh, please enjoy this
> 
> -
> 
> coolninjasharpshooter: lance
> 
> illcutyou: keith 
> 
> cloutgoddess: allura 
> 
> shiroisdead: shiro
> 
> mattybholt: matt 
> 
> dickweed: pidge 
> 
> hunkalove: hunk 
> 
> hunay: shay 
> 
> distewmuch: coran

**coolninjasharpshooter** : music_preferences.png  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : i’ve changed. so much  
  
**shiroisdead** : BITCH PIERCE THE VEIL?  
  
**shiroisdead** : I lorb,  
  
**shiroisdead** : them  
  
**cloutgoddess** : damn lance keepin track  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : all i’ve really listened to in the last. week is the romeo + juliet soundtrack so  
  
**illcutyou** : I thought you liked Tyler the creator and Lana a lot  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : YOU RIGGHT  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : HOLD  
  
**cloutgoddess** : he tryna absorb in the classics  
  
**illcutyou** : Trying to be hip and have an “old soul”  
  
**cloutgoddess** : ^  
  
**cloutgoddess** : liberal!  
  
**shiroisdead** : hip?  
  
**shiroisdead** : you sound fucking old  
  
**illcutyou** : “I should’ve been born in the 80s”  
  
**illcutyou** : shut up  
  
**cloutgoddess** : said every indie bitch ever  
  
**illcutyou** : that's lance  
  
**cloutgoddess** : smh  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : I'VE NEVER  
  
**shiroisdead** : damn people call me a hippie and I think of lance  
  
**shiroisdead** : hippie  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : I JUST WNJOY THE MUSIC  
  
**cloutgoddess** : hippie  
  
**shiroisdead** : 80's babay  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : STOP  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : I LIKE TO INDULGE IN TJE CULTURE AND FADS OF THE TIME  
  
**cloutgoddess** : hippie  
  
**illcutyou** : hippie  
  
**shiroisdead** : hippie  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : IM NOT A HIPPIE  
  
**cloutgoddess** : ok  
  
**illcutyou** : A basic hippie  
  
**cloutgoddess** : 80s wannabe then  
  
**shiroisdead** : HIPPIE HIPPIE  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : JUST BECAUSE I OWN BELL BOTTOMS AND SMOKE WEED AND LISTEN TO OLD MUSIC DOES NOT MAKE ME A HIPPIE  
  
**shiroisdead** : HIPPIE DNND  
  
**cloutgoddess** : it makes you  
  
**illcutyou** : It does.  
  
**cloutgoddess** : a  
  
**cloutgoddess** : hippie  
  
**shiroisdead** : hippie  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : STOP  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : I HATE THIS  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : WHY DID EVERYONE TURN ON ME  
  
**shiroisdead** : issa okay lance

 **illcutyou** : We’re not turning on you, we’re being truthful.  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : IM NOT A FUCKING HIPPIE  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : DIE  
  
**shiroisdead** : hippie  
  
**cloutgoddess** : hm  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : BESIDES IT MIGHT AS WELL BE THE 80S  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : I MEAN WE ARE ONCE AGAIN ON THE BRINK OF NUCLEAR WAR  
  
**shiroisdead** : im listening,  
  
**cloutgoddess** : lance going deeper into a loophole  
  
**cloutgoddess** : but anyways  
  
**cloutgoddess** : hippie  
  
**shiroisdead** : let him speak  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : THE GOVERNMENT IS BEING RUN BY A CONSERVATIVE CELEBRITY WITH 0 GOVERNMENT EXPERIENCE  
  
**cloutgoddess** : we been knew  
  
**shiroisdead** : im nodding my head  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : MOST POPULAR TV SHOWS AND FILMS ARE 80S INSPIRED OR SET IN THE 80S  
  
**cloutgoddess** : dont yall get this shit from twitter  
  
**shiroisdead** : LET HIM SPEAK  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : i haven’t used twitter since 7th grade-  
  
**cloutgoddess** : LIES  
  
**cloutgoddess** : thatis the biggest. lie  
  
**shiroisdead** : yeah that's a lie  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : ANYWAYS  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : MUSIC HAS HEAVY CONNOTATIONS OF ELECTRONIC AND SYNTHETICAL SOUNDS OF THE 80S  
  
**illcutyou** : Lance just. Shut up.  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : MAKE ME  
  
**shiroisdead** : NO  
  
**cloutgoddess** : for once i agree with keith  
  
**shiroisdead** : let him speak  
  
**illcutyou** : This is just embarrassing. At this point I’m embarrassed for you.  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : HOW IS IT-  
  
**shiroisdead** : bitch.  
  
**cloutgoddess** : you tryna derail the conversation  
  
**cloutgoddess** : and taunt shiro with ur  
  
**cloutgoddess** : deceptions  
  
**shiroisdead** : damn  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : IM NOT BEING DECEPTIONAL  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : LITERALLY EVERYTHING IM SAYING IS TRUE  
  
**shiroisdead** : hes probably right  
  
**cloutgoddess** : it has nothing to do w you being a hippie wannabe  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : IM NOT A HIPPIE WANNABE BECAUSE  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : MOST CATEGORICALLY “HIPPIE” TRENDS ARE BEING REVIVED AND BROUGHT BACK NOWADAYS SO TECHNICALLY  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : IM AHEAD OF THE GAME  
  
**cloutgoddess** : yeah, bye  
  
**shiroisdead** : bye  
  
**illcutyou** : goodbye  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : WOW OKAY I SEE HOW IT IS  
  
**coolninjasharpshooter** : FUCK YOU TOO  
  
  



End file.
